Rain Fox
by Micky milky
Summary: FlashBack You are the nine tailed fox... GS... YunJae... YooSuMin... RnR


**Title : Rain fox**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Inspiration ****from the Gumiho drama n Naruto Anime**

**Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunXJae… YooSuMin**

**Length: Oneshort**

**Warning : Typo, GS, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Sarangeul ajik nan mollaseo  
Deoneun gakkai motgayo  
Geunde wae jakkuman motnan nae simjangeun  
Dugeungeorinayo  
Nan dangsini jakkuman barphyeoseo  
Geunyang gal sudo eomneyo  
Irueojil su do eomneun i sarange  
Nae mami neomu apayo  
Haruga gago bami omyeon  
Nan ontong dangsin saenggakppunijyo  
Hansimseureopgo babo gateun nal  
Eotteoke haeya joheulkkayo  
Maeumi sarangeul ttareuni  
Naega mwol hal su innayo  
Irueojil sudo eomneun i sarange  
Nae mami neomu apayo**

**(Lee Sun Hee "Fox Rain" – my girlfriend is a Gumiho ost)  
****.**

"Puteri…"

"Yunho-ya, apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa dengan ekormu?"

"Hanya terluka sedikit, puteri…"

"Kemari, biar aku obati."

"Gomawo, putri…"

.

.

Kim JaeJoong, puteri tunggal dari bangsawan Kim itu menyelus lembut wajah pria tampan didepannya, lalu tangan itu menyentuh ekor rubah yang menari-nari indah di depannya.

"Puteri… jangan tinggalkan aku ne, aku mencintaimu."

Sang puteri tersenyum lembut, mengecup sesaat bibir hati didepannya. "Tentu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Yunho menutup matanya, merasakan elusan di kepalanya, pria tampan itu berbaring beralaskan paha sang puteri.

"Tidurlah rubah tampanku. Mimpi yang indah."

.

.

"Puteri lihat, aku di berikan ini oleh panglima Junsu tadi, di memberikanku sebuah kalung."

JaeJoong melirik kalung berbandul huruf W dengan permata di setiap sudutnya.

"Indah sekali, boleh untukku."

Yunho mengangguk, lalu memasangkan kalung itu ke leher sang puteri.

"Yunho-shi, di sini rupanya kau, hah~ jangan membawa puteri JaeJoong terlalu jauh dari paviliun, akan sangat berbahaya nanti jika ada yang melihat."  
"Penasehat Park, dia bersamaku, aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Benar kan puteri…?"  
"Ne, YooChun-ah, kau tak usah khawatir, lagi pula Yunho pasti akan melindungiku."

Pria berpipi Chubby itu merengut kesal. YooChun adalah sahabat JaeJoong dari kecil, mereka tumbuh bersama, setelah kematian sang ibu dan sang ayah menikah lagi dengan wanita keturunan keluarga Lee, wanita cantik itu merasa sangat kesepian, sampai Yunho hadir dalam hidupnya. Saat dia berumur 5 tahun, wanita cantik itu tak sengajah membuka segel yang mengunci tubuh Yunho, mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi JaeJoong yang saat itu masih bocah masuk kedalam gudang paviliun mereka, mengacak-ngacak keadaan disana, lalu menemukan sebuah lukisan kuno lengkap dengan sebuah segel berbentuk pita. JaeJoong yang tak tahu apa-apa malah membuka segel itu, membuat Yunho yang sudah tertidur beribu tahun yang lalu akhirnya kembali bangkit, siluman rubah tampan itulah yang akhirnya menjadi teman bermain JaeJoong kecil, sampi wanita itu sekarang berumur 25 tahun, JaeJoong yang tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang di kelilingi teman-teman pria yang selalu berusaha menjaganya, Kim Junsu panglima perang dari kerajaan Joseon, lalu Shim Changmin pangeran di kerajaan itu, dan Park YooChun penasehat sekaligus sahabat baik Changmin dan satu lagi, orang yang sangat di cintai JaeJoong, Jung Yunho, siluman rubah yang tak sengajah di bangunkannya.

"JaeJoong, nunna…"

YunJae dan YooChun melirik Changmin yang berlari kencang kearahnya, memeluk JaeJoong dengan erat, jangan salah paham, bagi Changmin JaeJoong adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang baik, lembut, dan anggun. Dia sangat menghormati JaeJoong begitu pula gadis itu.

"Kau lari lagi dari istana, Pangeran?"

YooChun menerka-nerka kenapa pria setengah imut dan tampan itu terlihat mengatur napasnya dengan cepat.

"Ne, aku melarikan diri. Habisnya, appa menyebalkan. Nunna ayo ke rumahmu, masakkan aku sesuatu. Masakkanmu sangat enak."

"Ne…"

.

.

JaeJoong terkikih gelih saat ekor lembut Yunho mengusap pipi mulusnya. Gadis cantik itu lalu menangkap satu ekor Yunho yang asik menari di bagian perutnya.

"Yak… berhenti Rubah nakal."

Yunho merengut sebal, dia tak suka dipanggil rubah nakal oleh JaeJoong.

"Jangan merengut Yunho-ya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

JaeJoong menyentil hidung mancung Yunho, lalu terkekeh dan mencium pipi kiri Yunho. Setelah melewati malam panas mereka, Yunho dan JaeJoong berusaha menyesapi kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Yunho-ya, jika appa tahu hubungan kita, aku takut kita akan dihukum, terlebih dirimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Yunho-ya…"

JaeJoong memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho yang tak tertutup apa-apa itu.

"Saya tahu, sayapun tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Puteri.'

JaeJoong menghela napas berat, gadis cantik itu bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk dengan santai, tubuhnya beralaskan seprai dari sutra yang sangat indah.

"Apa kita harus begini terus, aku tak ingin seperti ini, aku ingin bisa mencintaimu dengan terang-terangan, tanpa harus bersembunyi dari appa dan seluruh rakyat desa."

"Saat ini rakyat desa sudah mulai mengendus hubungan kita, puteri. Lagi pula tuan Kim mulai sakit-sakitan, walau tuan besar suatu saat nanti menetang hubungan kita, setidaknya tuan besar pasti akan tetap mempertahankanmu, puteri."

Yunho tersenyum, kembali dibelainya pipi mulus JaeJoong dengan mesra.

"Aku tak apa menderita, asal jangan puteri, kau sangat berharga puteri, aku tak ingin kau terluka."

"Tapi Yunho-ya, kesehatan appa sudah mulai memburuk, jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan rakyat desa."

"Kau tenang, aku akan selalu mejagamu puteri."

.

.

"Yunho-ya, penyakitku sudah sangat parah, kemarin aku mendengar desas-desus tentang hubunganmu dah JaeJoong… uhukk.."

Yunho menatap pria tua didepannya, wajahnya menuduk dalam, 9 ekornya menari indah di belakang tubuhnya saat itu. Pria tua itu adalah Mr Kim, dialah ayah kandung JaeJoong, Yunho melirik wanita yang setengah baya yang mengelus dada sang tuan besar dengan hati-hati.

"Suamiku, jangan banyak bicara dulu."

Wanita tua itu berbicara dengan nada lembut, walau dia ibu tiri JaeJoong, kecantikkannya memang tak diragukan lagi, umurnya memang sudah sangat tua, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat cantik, walau awalnya JaeJoong tak begitu menyukai sang ibu, tapi melihat kebaikan dan kelembutan ibu tirinya, JaeJoong akhirnya dapat menerimanya dengan baik, bahkan JaeJoong merasa kalau Mrs Lee, sudah seperti ibu kandung baginya.

"Kami sudah mendengah hubunganmu dan JaeJoong, Yunho-ya, mian… bukan aku melarang, hanya saja kau dan JaeJoong berbeda."

Mrs Lee yang sudah menyandang marga Kim itu melirik Yunho nanar, dia sangat menyukai pria tampan itu, Yunho seperti seorang putra untuknya, walau Yunho sendiri adalah siluman. Setelah segel Yunho terbuka, Yunho datang dengan baik-baik kedalam kehidupan keluarga bangsawan kaya raya di dinasti Joseon itu, walau Mr Kim sempat marah dan ingin mengusir Yunho, melihat JaeJoong kecil memeluk kakinya dan meminta sang ayah mengizinkan Yunho untuk tetap tinggal akhirnya pria tua itu menyanggupi permintaan sang putri. Tak jarang dengan kehadiran Yunho di dalam keluarga Kim, membuat rakyat desa sekitar menjadikan keluarga Kim sebagai gunjingan karena sudah memelihara siluman rubah itu.

Tapi walau begitu, saat melihat posisi tuan Kim sebagai bangsawan, mereka tak bisa bertindak banyak.

"Yunho-ya, andai kau manusia seperti kami, mungkin akan sangat mudah untukmu dan JaeJoong bersatu, tapi… kau adalah siluman, aku takut nanti puteri kami akan jadi bahan olok-olok masyarakat desa."

"Saya mengerti nyonya Kim, ini memang kesalahan saya, tapi saya mohon, izinkan saya menjaga puteri, saya mohon."

Mrs Kim menarik napas dalam, dia mencoba berfikir jerni, diliriknya sang suami yang juga terlihat berfikir.

"Jagalah JaeJoong, jika terjadi apa-apa denganku, kutitip puteriku denganmu, Yunho-ya."

"Ne."

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian**

Mrs Kim meraung keras di dalam kamar mewahnya, wanita tua itu tak henti-hentinya memeluk sang putri dengan erat.

"JaeJoong-ah, kenapa ayah mu meninggalkan kita nak…"

Kembali Mrs Kim menangis, Mr Kim yang memang sering sakit-sakitan sekarang telah tiada, membuat kedua wanita yang ditinggalkannya sangat bersedih, JaeJoong memeluk sang ibu dengan erat, tubuh sang ibu sangat rapuh saat ini, walau ibu tiri, tapi JaeJoong sangat mengayangi Mrs Kim dengan sepenuh hati.

"Umma, sudah ne… aku masih ada untuk menemani umma disini."

Mrs Kim tetap menangis. Yunho yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar Mrs Kim saja masih bisa mendengar isak tangis dari dalam sana.

"Yak… siluman rubah, pergilah dari desa ini."

Jantung Yunho berdegup kencang, teriakan dari luar rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim itu sontak membuat JaeJoong dan ibunya keluar dari kamar, Yunho masih dapat melihat isak-isak kecil dari kedua perempuan itu.

"Wae, Yunnie?"

JaeJoong bertanya dengan nada gugup, entah kenapa, malam ini dia merasa sangat ketakutan, terlebih mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar rumah yang memaki-maki Yunho.

"Keluar kau siluman Rubah."

Dengan berat hati Yunho keluar dari rumah mewah itu, dikuti JaeJoong dari belakang, gadis cantik itu merangkul lengan Yunho dengan erat, dia tak ingin dipisahkan dari Yunho saat ini dan juga nanti.

"Puteri JaeJoong, tolong serahkan siluman rubah itu pada kami, dia harus pergi dari desa ini…"

"Aniya, Yunho akan tetap disini, bersamaku… jangan pernah menyakitinya."

JaeJoong tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, Yunho tetap bergemih, mata tajamnya memandang satu persatu penduduk desa yang membawa obor di masing-masing tangannya.

"Ada apa ini… yak, kenapa kalian semua ada disini."

Mrs Kim berteriak marah, tadi siang baru saja jasad suaminya di makamkan. Kenapa malamnya malah terjadi kekacauan seperti ini.

"Sudah lama kami ingin membunuh siluman rubah itu, Mrs Kim, tapi semenjak Mr Kim hidup, beliau tidak mengizinkan kami menyentuhnya, sekarang dia sudah tiada, jadi…. Serahkan monster rubah itu untuk kami bakar."

"Aniya…"

JaeJoong menjerit histeris… di peluknya tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat, wajah cantiknya kita sudah sangat kusut, airmatanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya terguncang hebat saat beberapa warga desa menarik paksa Yunho dari pelukkannya.

"Yak… jangan sakiti puteri JaeJoongie."

Yunho berusaha menahan salah satu penduduk desa yang menarik tubuh JaeJoong dengan keras. Mrs Kim pun tak luput dari aksi tarik menarik saat hendak menyelamatkan sang putri.

"Aniya… Yunnie-ah… jangan bunuh rubahku… Yunho…"

JaeJoong meraung keras, tubuh Yunho akhirnya terlepas, walau dia adalah sosok siluman, tetap saja tenaganya tenaga manusia, hanya wujudnya saja yang membuat Yunho seperti sesosok monster. Tapi tidak saat dia marah.

"Yuuunnn…"

JaeJoong meraung saat melihat Yunho di suruh berlutut, pria rubah itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jika dia mengamuk, dia takut malah menyakiti Mrs Kim dan JaeJoong.

"JaeJoongie… saranghae."

Baru saja Yunho hendak menutup mata, merasakan panasnya api yang hendak membakarnya, seluruh warga desa dikejutkan oleh teriakan lantang JaeJoong yang berhasil lepas dari cengkraman para warga desa.

"Jika kalian menyakitinya, aku akan bunuh diri…"

Yunho, Mrs Kim dan seluruh warga desa terbelalak kaget, saat JaeJoong menempelkan sebuah pedang berbentuk Tsurugi (pedang lurus) ke lehernya yang di ambilnya dari salah satu penduduk desa.

"Puteri JaeJoongie…"

Yunho bergumam pelan. Hatinya sangat sakit, air mata JaeJoong tak berhenti, sifatnya yang biasa anggun dan penuh dengan kelembutan seolah menghilang. Pangeran Changmin, Penasehat YooChun, dan panglima Junsu yang baru saja datang hanya terdiam saat melihat JaeJoong masih mengarahkan mata Tsurugi itu kelehernya.

"Nunna."

Tubuh Changmin gemetar, pangeran tampan itu kabur dari kerajaan karena mendengar kabar dari Junsu, panglima perang sekaligus sahabatnya tentang kerusuhan di rumah JaeJoong.

"Apapun yang akan anda lakukan, kami tetap akan membakar Siluman ini, puteri."

"Aniya…"

JaeJoong menjerit histeris, tubuh Yunho yang di tendang dan dipukuli didepannya membuat hatinya miris, dengan satu tarikan napas dan pejaman mata, wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

"Yunnie… jika nanti kita dilahirkan kembali, berjanjilan untuk tetap mencintaiku, berjanjilan untuk menjagaku, berjanjilan selalu di sisiku…."

Mata YunYooSuMin terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba mata pedang itu menembus kulit leher JaeJoong, seolah sekejab mata. Pedang itu sukses bersarang di leher wanita cantik itu. Dia amruk dengan darah yang mengalir dari lehernya.

"Jaaaeejoongie…"

Mrs Kim yang sedari tadi di tarik erat oleh beberapa warga desa berteriak histeris, melihat sang puteri yang terkulai lemas.

"Joonggieee."

Dengan membabi buta, Yunho berlari kearah JaeJoong, memangku wanita itu, mengelus dengan sayang pelipis JaeJoong.

"Waeyoo… Huks…?"

Mata Yunho memanas, air matanya mengalir deras, seumur hidup dia terlahir sebagai siluman, baru kali ini dia menangis.

"Yunnie-ah… mian ne, aku tak bi-bisa bersamamu…"

JaeJoong berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat, pedang yang menancap di lehernya membuat dia tak bisa berbicara selancar biasanya.

"Ji-jika nanti aku dilahirkan… cari aku ne, aku akan kembali bersama kalung yang kau berikan… uhukk…"

JaeJoong mengelap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. YooSuMin sudah bersimpu di samping Yunho, menatap dengan sedih sosok cantik yang sudah di anggap mereka kakak itu.

"Nunna.. huks… jangan tinggalkan aku."

JaeJoong tersenyum, melihat pangeran tampan itu menangis, JaeJoong membelai pipi Changmin lembut.

"Di kehidupan mendatang, jika kita kembali bersama… kau harus menjadi orang yang kuat ne, pangeran tampan… dan… tetaplah menjadi pangeran tampanku yang banyak makan. Hehehe…"

"Jangan berbicara lagi, Joongie, aku akan mengobatimu."

"Aniya, gomawo… aku tak bisa lama… ingat satu hal, tetaplah mencintaiku. Lebih baik begini, dari pada melihatmu menderita Yunho-ah."

"Joongie…"

"Kuharap, dikehidupan berikutnya, kita bisa saling mencintai dengan bebas, tanpa ada seseorangpun yang melarang."

"Ne… huks…"

Yunho tersenyum miris… kekasih yang sangat dicintainya sekarang terlihat mengejang…. Sebelum sempat JaeJoong berbicara lagi. Yunho mengunci bibir itu dengan lembut. Melumatnya dengan mesrah, seperti malam-malam dimana mereka bercinta. Sesaat Yunho tak lagi menerima balasan pagutannya, air matanya mengalir deras. YooSuMin yang melihat hal itu pun tertunduk sedih. Sedangkan parah warga desa terdiam… Mrs Kim masih menangis meraung sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya, melihat JaeJoong yang telah menutup matanya dengan rapat, dia seolah tertidur. Tertidur dengan cantik.

"YooChun-ah, JaeJoongie tak meninggalkanku kan? Dia hanya tidur kan… dia tak pergi kan?"

Yunho berusaha bertanya pada penasehat kerajaan itu, penasehat muda itu menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, lalu menggeleng. Dengan hati-hati di letakkan jasat JaeJoong ke tanah, Yunho mencengkram baju besi Junsu dengan kuat.

"Dia Cuma tidurkan… iya kan?"

Junsu tak berkutik. Dia tak ingin Yunho tersulut amarah, pria tampan itu bisa saja menghancurkan satu desa dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya. Ekornya bisa saja mengeluarakan petir atau api yang tentu saja kekuatannya sangat dasyat.

"Junsu-ah?"  
"Mian, hyung… tapi JaeJoong nunna sudah tiada."

Ggggrrrr….

Junsu membelalak kaget saat mendengar geraman Yunho. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan rubah jantan yang sedang marah. Mata Yunho berubah merah, pria itu menatap satu persatu warga desa, kesembilan ekor rubahnya melayang keatas, ke Sembilan ekor itu berkumpul dan membentuk bulatan bola api yang sangat besar.

"PUAS KALIAN… PUAS KALIAN MEMBUNUH PUTERIKU…GGRRRR."

Yunho meraung keras, di ikuti beberapa tanah yang ikut pecah dan berterbangan di dekatnya. (bayangi Naruto kyubi) tubuh JaeJoong yang terbaring didekatnya terangkat tepat didepan wajah tampannya, tubuh itu melayang bersama prisai yang dibuat sendiri oleh Yunho. YooSuMin terpental jauh, begitu pula Mrs Kim. Seluruh warga desa kocar-kacir melarikan diri…

"KUBUNUH KALIAN."

.

.

**100 Tahun kemudian**

"Umma… lihat aku lulus…"

"Uri JaeJoongie memang pintar. Nah… ke Universitas mana kau akan melanjutkan kuliah, Joongie."

Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik berumur 18 tahun itu melirik sang umma yang tersenyum bangga. Dengan satu cengiran pria berwajah cantik itu memeluk ummanya dengan erat.

"Aku akan ke Seoul, mencari kerja di sana umma, bukan hanya aku, Junsu juga… dan di sana, aku bisa bertemu Changminnie dan YooChun-ah."

Mrs Kim mengerjab bingung lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ah~ Shim Changmin, dan Park YooChun, ne? bukankah dia temanmu saat sekolah dasar."

"Ne, umma masih ingat, YooChun itu tetangga kita, tapi dia malah pindah ke Seoul."

"Ne, umma ingat. Baiklah, kau boleh melakukan apapun dengan hidupmu, tapi ingat, jaga diri baik-baik ne, jika kau kesulitan, telpon umma dan appa…. Dan…"

Mrs Kim mencium pucuk kepala sang putra sayang.

"…Jika sudah berhasil, kembalilah dan jangan lupakan umma dan appamu."

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu, umma."

JaeJoong memeluk sang umma dengan erat, lalu mencium pipinya lembut.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, pria berwajah tampan dengan mata setajam rubah, dan kesembilan ekor putih keemasannya melambai dengan indah, bersembunyi tak jauh dari kedua ibu dan anak itu berada.

"Puteri, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kau masih tetap cantik, walau dalam wujud pria. Apapun wujudmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

**9 Tahun Kemudian**

Jung Yunho, rubah berumur seribu tahun lebih itu melirik jalan stapak yang sering digunakan seorang pria cantik untuk pulang bekerja, tubuhnya di sembunyikan di dekat pohon besar jauh dari penerangan malam. Pria itu merogot saku kemeja hitamnya, lalu menarik seutas kalus beserta bandul berbentuk huruf W dari kantung kemejanya itu. Pandangannya beruba sayup, teringat pemilik kalung itu sesaat.

"Aku akan mencoba puteri. Jika memang dia adalah renkarnasimu, dia pasti akan bisa mengambil kalung ini."

Yunho berjalan santai, meletakan kalung itu di tengah jalan, lalu kembali ketempat persembunyiannya. Kalung yang menyimpan banyak kisah itu bersinar terang di terpa lampu neon jalan. Dari awal, Yunho sudah memantrai kalung itu agar yang bisa memakai dan menyentuhnya hanya dia dan sang puteri. Sudah beberapa orang yang mencoba menyentuh kalung itu. Tapi kalung itu selalu sukses membakar kulit tangan mereka. Hanya renkarnasi dari puteri tercintanya saja yang akan bisa menyentuhnya.

.

.

Mata Yunho memicit penuh telitih saat sosok pria cantik berjalan mendekati kalungnya, pria itu lalu berhenti dan menunduk ingin mengambil kalung itu. Sudah lama Yunho merasa kalau pria cantik itu rengkarnasi dari sang putri, bukan hanya nama dan wajah yang mirip, tapi Yunho berharap, kalung itu memilih sang pria cantik sebagai renkarnasi puteri JaeJoong, selain itu, melihat orang-orang yang dulu berada di kehidupan puteri JaeJoong kembali berenkarnasi dan berkeliaran di kehidupan pria cantik itu, pangeran Changmin, Panglima Junsu, bahkan Penasehat YooChun dan sang tuan besarnya dulu, mereka kembali ke dunia 100 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Hanya saja, Yunho tak menemukan Mrs Kim (Ibu tiri) JaeJoong, yang di lihatnya hanya Mrs Kim (Ibu Kandung) JaeJoong saja. Entahlah, kemana perginya wanita tua baik hati itu sekarang, sudahkah dia terlahir kembali, atau tidak. Dia tak tahu, belum lagi tanda dileher sang pemuda cantik itu. Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas, JaeJoong menusuk lehernya tepat pada tanda itu, huh~ tusukan itu menjadi tanda lahir untuk renkarnasi puterinya. Jujur, dia sudah lelah mencari sang pujaan hati, tapi karena rasa cintanya pada sang puteri, Yunho tak akan pernah mundur. Dia berharap segera menemukan renkarnasi puteri JaeJoong.

Napas pemuda rubah itu seolah berhenti saat pria cantik itu mengambil kalung itu dengan mudah, bahkan saat pria cantik itu memakainya ke leher, tak sedikitpun kejanggalan yang dilihanya. Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. Akhirnya… kalung itu menemukan pemiliknya kembali.

"Aku menemukanmu… tak akan kubiarkan satu orangpun menyakitimu, seperti dulu mereka menyakiti mu, dan memisahkan kita. Puteri…"

.

.

.

END


End file.
